Kembali
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: sasuke telah kembali setelah perjalan panjangnya untuk balas dendam kepada itachi dan konoha. Sekarang, ia terjerat konflik batin hatinya kepada seseorang yang dia pernah cintai dulu. Mampukah dia bersanding dengan sakura ?


_**Kembali**_

_._

_._

_Naruto is registered of Masashi Kishimoto's masterpieces._

_Wataru Takayama, who has made this story by his own mind._

_Genre: Romance/Friendship/_

_._

_._

Semua sudah kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Semilir angin kenangan, kini mampu menggelitik tengkukku lagi dengan nyata. Deretan pepohonan yang saling beradu suksesi dengan hunian, tertata lagi dalam posisi yang hampir sama seperti dahulu kala. Dan siapa-siapa yang mengitari hidupku ini, dalam dunia ninja di tempat ini, masih sama, tanpa perubahan seperti 10 tahun silam.

Semua sudah kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Tak ubahnya kurasakan bumi yang kembali ke porosnya. Bulan yang kembali merajai malam dengan pantulan temaram sinar lembutnya. Dan awan-awan yang berbentuk sama menggantung di langit pada posisi yang tidak berubah.

Semua sudah kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Aroma desa di setiap tarikan nafas memenuhi paru-paruku, gas yang dahulu menghidupiku, kini mengalir lagi bersama darahku. Kicauan kenari bersenandung manja di telingaku, yang sudah sekian tahun lenyap dari pendengaranku, kini melantun lagi. Sekotak makan siang dari gadis kecil polos berambut merah jambu, pernah mengisi ruang-ruang kosong dalam organ pencernaanku, dan sekarang aku menikmatinya kembali.

Dan aku yang tetap diam menyendu, masih tetap ada dalam bentuk yang sudah tidak muda. Aku yang masih saja menggetirkan setiap kenyataan, perlahan mulai mual. Aku ingin memuntahkan semua kenangan yang kuanggap pahit di masa lalu. Menggantinya dengan catatan manis tanpa label kebusukan yang tertanam dan membatu dalam reseptorku.

Jalan panjang berliku telah mengocok perutku. Tololnya, aku menikmatinya, padahal aku hendak mati dibuatnya. Semua belenggu yang membutakan mata dan hatiku, perlahan sirna tersapu sibakkan sejuk bernama -. Ah! Aku masih naif mengatakannya. Biarkan aku tetap ada dalam gengsiku. Biarkan aku secara tak sadar mengucapkannya.

.

Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti di desa yang kujejaki ini. Desa yang membesarkanku. Desa yang hasil buminya dahulu menjadi daging di tubuh pucatku yang angkuh. Tubuh dingin yang di dalamnya mengalir darah Uchiha, darah yang pernah memotivasiku untuk kuperjuangkan, darah yang membuatku menjadi diriku yang hancur, yang dengan mudahnya menyerap setiap konspirasi yang begitu saja terbaca menjadi sebuah kebenaran, sebuah nasib yang patut kubalasdendamkan.

Rasanya aku tak punya lagi tujuan hidup. Semuanya telah kandas seiring mataku yang terbelalak mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di masa lalu sebelum aku dilahirkan. Aku tak berarti lagi hidup karena aku memang sudah benar-benar sampai di puncak seluruh ambisiku. Aku sudah menyelesaikan dendamku, pada Itachi, kakakku, yang selama dulu menjadi dasar tujuan hidup kelamku. Dan sekarang yang telah sadar setelah membawa semua kerusakan.

Harus kukemanakan harga diriku?

Dengan apa aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku?

Aku ingin mati jikalau hidup hanya harus menanggung beban dari kekeliruanku yang teramat pelik itu.

Aku yang pernah menyakiti dua hati anak muda, yang satu berambut jingga dan satunya lagi si gadis merah muda. Aku yang mengkhianati desanya dan berusaha menghancurkan desa yang telah membesarkan kami. Dan sekarang aku justru di sini, dalam lingkungan hangat mereka dan dekapan sejuk desa. Sungguh raga yang begitu nista. Sebuah hati yang tak tahu malu!

.

Aku sekarang mulai terperangkap dalam hal pelik berikutnya. Oh, bukan, bukan lagi sebuah dendam serupa tentang kakak dan desa Konoha. Tetapi sebuah konflik batin yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Menggelora menjuntaikan lidah-lidah api yang sesekali membuncah menembus dinginnya hati ini. Sebuah perasaan yang dahulu kukubur dalam-dalam, yang berhasil kubunuh, entah mengapa sekarang dia kembali, keluar dari makam kelam di sudut terpencil dari hatiku.

Aku tak bisa lari lagi. Sekarang perasaan ini sangat kuat mencengkram diriku. Aku tidak tahu dari mana perasaan ini mendapatkan kekuatannya yang maha dahsyat. Sebuah kekuatan yang merajai dan menjajah hatiku tanpa meninggalkan setitik pun celah dimana aku bisa lepas dari bayangan itu, bayang seseorang. Apa mungkin karena semakin sering aku bertemu dengannya?

Aku tidak tahu.

Dadaku pun mulai sesak. Seakan kembali memakan bangkai yang pernah kubuang 10 tahun lalu. Menjijikan tetapi aku dibawa menembus suatu perasaan yang sulit kujelaskan. Aku bahagia kala perasaan ini datang lagi, akan tetapi aku juga ketar-ketir menghadapinya.

Perasaan yang membuatku ingin memilikinya. Perasaan yang membuatku terobsesi mencurahkan rasa sayangku padanya. Dia yang sekarang dengan indahnya bermain dalam khayalku. Ingin kugapai, tetapi tak akan pernah bisa kuraih, bak tidur bersama rembulan, suatu kemustahilan.

Kusalahkan diriku yang dulu membuang perasaan ini. Aku yang dulu bermain peran seseorang yang tak membutuhkannya. Aku yang tak pernah mau jujur akan hatiku. Aku yang terus berpura-pura akan apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya. Aku yang dengan tega menelantarkan cintanya.

Yang sekarang merana tanpa persaan yang tidak akan pernah bersambut. Ya, sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi tidak mengatakan aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Teramat sangat.

Hatiku meronta. Jiwaku menjerit. Cintaku mengiris-iris nuraniku. Aku sakit dalam relung terdalam di dadaku. Dan aku sulit membunuh perasaan ini. Aku rasanya tak sanggup lagi membunuhnya. Cintaku tiba-tiba meledak dengan dahsyat memporak-porandakan hatiku yang selama ini luput dari dirinya.

Sakura,_ aishiteru..._

.

Dari balik bingkai tua jendela yang menganga, mataku mulai terasa panas. Aku hanya mampu meratapi diriku yang sengsara ini. Yang detik berikutnya, tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes untuknya. Sakura, ingin kukembalikan waktu ke masa itu. Ingin ku ada di sisimu. Mencintai. Sampai maut memisahkan kita. Bukan dengan tololnya mengkhianati desa untuk sebuah ambisi yang tak jelas arah dan juntrungannya.

Dan sekarang kau tak pernah bisa lagi ada di sampingku. Hanya diriku sajalah yang sekarang merasakan penderitaanmu waktu itu. Merasakan kekejaman cinta yang tak terbalaskan. Yang sekarang dirimu telah bersanding dengan orang lain. Seseorang yang dulunya juga telah kusakiti. Seseorang yang dengan kuatnya memertahankan persahabatan kita bertiga.

...apa? Oh, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya juga. Ya, sebuah persahabatan. Kita, kau Sakura, aku, dan Naruto, adalah sahabat. Sebuah ikatan yang sejujurnya aku tak mungkin bisa lepas begitu saja. Ikatan yang tidak bisa kuputuskan dengan paksa. Yang selama ini telah menghantuiku dengan rasa bersalah tak bertepi karena telah mencampakan ikatan kita. Tetapi ambisiku terlalu besar. Terlalu menutup celah persahabatan kita begitu rapat dalam suatu kotak. Dan sekarang aku terkejut saat membukanya, seperti membuka kotak pandora.

Jika memang aku tak bisa memilikimu, Sakura, maka biarkanlah persabatan kita tetap tersimpul dengan erat. Biarkan aku tetap bahagia di sisa-sisa serpihan hatiku yang masih hancur lebur ini. Biarkan kita, bersama Naruto, dan mungkin guru kita, Kakashi, menciptakan lagi suatu kehangatan yang dulu pernah dengan rapi terbentuk. Yang dulu menghadirkan tawa canda.

Karena dengan begitu, rasa cintaku padamu, akan terus bertambah menjadi suatu rasa yang tak mungkin lagi menyakiti hatiku. Sebuah rasa persahabatan yang sangat besar. Yang menyatukan kita berempat. Lagi, tanpa pernah terputus. Aku berjanji.

.

#Dog-dog-dog#

"Masuk..."

"Hoy, teme! Bagaimana kesehatanmu?" tanya Naruto langsung dengan setiap intonasi jenakanya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau sudah lebih baik kan?" tambah Sakura seraya membentangkan senyum khasnya yang aku rindukan.

"Hn, iya... " jawabku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, sebuah energi aneh merasuk ke tubuhku. Sebuah energi yang melenyapkan perasaan sakitku. Sebuah energi yang membuatku bahagia dan nyaman ketika ada mereka berdua.

"Apa kau sudah bisa berjalan, teme?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia masih saja ceria meski ia sekarang adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Ia pun memposisikan dirinya di samping kananku sementara Sakura di samping kiriku.

"Belum. Masih sakit..." jawabku.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Lukamu terlalu parah sehingga Tsunade-sama yang turun tangan langsung," ujar Sakura dengan nada merendah.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Asalkan kalian berdua selalu menemaniku, aku pasti cepat sembuh-"

"Heh, teme? Aku baru pertama kali mendengar kalimat 'nyentrik'-mu barusan?" potong Naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya lalu meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahiku.

"Apa? Apanya yang nyentrik? Dasar dobe!"

"Barusan! Coba ulang?"

"Ga mau!"

"Heh! Aku tidak dengar. Coba ulang..." Naruto meminta seraya mengguncang-guncangkanku.

"Naruto-kun! Tangan Sasuke masih sakit juga! Singkirkan cengkramanmu...!" perintah Sakura kepada kekasihnya yang jahil itu.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan..."

"Sasuke... Aku masih tidak percaya kau akhirnya kembali..." lanjut Sakura ke arahku. "Eh tapi sebelumnya maaf, ini-ini, tomat kesukaanmu!"

Aku pun mengembangkan senyumku. Tomat! Wah! Sekerat keranjang tomat segar berwarna merah cerah. "Terimakasih ya, Sakura, Naruto..."

"Sama-sama..." sahut Naruto sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuatnya semakin tambah memesona di mataku.

"Sakura, ini semua karena Naruto. Dia mampu membuktikan janjinya membawaku kembali. Dia lelaki yang hebat! Kau tak salah memilihnya sebagai suamimu!" jawabku seraya membesarkan hati di setiap kata yang tercetus dengan lancar dari mulutku.

Sakura pun kembali tersenyum bahagia. Entah senyumnya ini untukku atau Naruto atau kami berdua, tetapi aku tetap senang melihatnya tersenyum bersama Naruto karena belum tentu dengan bersamaku Sakura mampu hidup bahagia.

"Teme? Sumpah aku masih tuli. Coba deh di ulang lagi pujian yang kau ucapkan barusan?" ujar Naruto dengan mimik polos.

"Ah! Baka-baka-baka!" sorakku bersama Sakura bersamaan kepada Naruto yang sepertinya sih pura-pura tuli agar aku mau memujinya berulang-ulang.

.

Owari

.

Yeha!

Fic pendek yang ditulis 2 jam ini sebagai obat penghilang stress saya yang besok pagi bakal tampil di depan sekolah untuk presentasi Khotmul Quran. Huh... Akhirnya beban saya lebih ringkas sekarang.

Maaf ya kalo fic-nya ga bagus, ga sesuai, ga indah, ga memesona, ga memikat, ga sedap, ga lezat, ga- /GLEPOK!/ BANYAK BACOT!/

Akhir kata, review please?

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
